Final Fantasy Utopia
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: When all the Final Fantasy Worlds are merged into one. All the characters and everything else are all together to fight great chaos among one single merged planet.
1. Confusion

Final Fantasy Utopia

            When all the Final Fantasy Worlds become merged into one. The Characters, the lands, and every feature of all the worlds become one. All fiends, chaos, relationships, are encountered and met into one mega Final Fantasy Utopia. This single formed world with all the many other worlds is filled with so many events and even more chaos than all the other worlds alone. Now it is time for all those good characters to co-operate, put away their differences, and fight against the allied evil and malicious characters. The new merged World, Final Fantasy Utopia!

            Squall woke up. He found himself laid down on a temple floor. He thought of this as very odd. The last he can remember was being in his bed in Balamb Garden. Was this simply a dream? While he lifted himself up, he looked around and saw that there were strangers around him, performing some sort of prayer or bow to large statues that were stood around the room. Squall thought of this as even more strange. He just wanted to leave this place and return back to the Garden. He tried to force himself to wake up from this uncanny dream. It didn't work. Instead, he decided to leave the temple, but as he left it, in the doorway, a tall, orange-haired young adult bumped into him while this man was running.

            "Watch where you're going, ya?" Squall just brought himself up from the ground, came face to face with this other stranger, he didn't say anything but just stared silently. "Err… Sorry about that, but I'm in a rush you  know. So I must hurry. See ya!" Squall let him pass by, or almost had no other choice to let him go. Every moment was getting even more bizarre. While Squall was walking down the path, away from the door entrance, he could spot that he was in a small village. On the left side of his view, down by the end of the village, he could spot that there was some huge headquarters. On the sign it read, 'Shinra Headquarters' 

            Squall was looking around even more, and in front of him, down by the staircase of this temple, he could spot that there were these small lion-like creatures all lined up. He recognized these as Moombas. He remembered seeing them before on one of his previous journeys that consisted of defeating a powerful Sorcereress. Why would Moombas be assembled in a place like this? What was this place? Squall had been to every part of the world and had never encountered this type of place. At least he thought he had been everywhere, but now he was surely getting his doubts, and he was also becoming doubtful about his surroundings and location just as a mere dream. 

            "Squall!" Squall finally heard a voice that was familiar. It wasn't necessarily the person he wanted to hear, but anyone he knew right now would've helped. Seifer had appeared in front of him, his gunblade held down in his right hand, as he was walking towards Squall. "Seifer? Where are we?" Seifer was Squall's rival, but in this situation, they would probably have to ally themselves together. "I was wondering the same too when I first appeared on some beach filled with large, king chocobos. Then some huge weapon monster started attacking, this fiend was  swiping away all the King Chocobos, and the next thing I knew, I saw them all fly out towards the sky. In this sky, I saw some meteor-like thing slowly coming down towards this way."

            For the first time, Squall looked into the skies, and he saw this as well. He also noticed that the sky was different from the colour he was used to seeing. It was a mixture of a whole array of colours. The sight was magnificent, but scary at the same time. Especially with this meteor in the sky. Other spectators were watching as well, and were frightened into a panic. "So what do we do now?" Squall didn't take his eyes off the sky. He wanted to know what was happening here. Everything was very odd. It felt like he was on a different planet. Before Seifer could respond to this question, they were interrupted by that same man that had bumped into Squall earlier.

            " 'cuse me? You aren't around here are you? I see that you noticed some weird things going on here. I just finished getting telling Yuna this, but a lot of strange things appeared here. That building wasn't there before, and the meteor…and…" Squall looked at the man with curiousity and confusion. "Who are you anyways?" "Oh, sorry. I'm Wakka. I'm in charge of this village here. The Village of Besaid. How about you? What's your reason here? We need to find out what's going on here, ya?" Squall didn't like this Wakka guy at all. He was the Chief of this Village, but his IQ didn't even seem to be all that high in Squall's opinion.

            "I'm Squall. I'm wondering the same thing about what's going on here. How did I get here, and WHAT is going on here?" Wakka just simply shrugged. Seifer sighed, and then, before they knew it, Wakka had a long blade stabbed into his back. Squall jumped back away from a collapsing Wakka. Wakka was now dead and the murderer for us death was a man with white flowing hair of death, he wore long black robes, and in his hands was a very long, thin sword that had killed Wakka instantly. This man's eyes were dark and deadly as they stared into Squall's eyes. "SEPHIROTH!" A girl with large cleavage shouted out from the doorway of one of the huts. 

            Squall never took his eyes off of this killer. He had to brace himself. Especially now, when this Sephiroth raised his blade, and dashed towards Squall's direction. As quick as he could, Squall yanked out his Gunblade to defend himself from this long sword that was swiping at him. The two weapons met and now a battle was stirring up between the two. The clash of the two weapons, in a new, mysterious place…. Squall was really hoping that this was simply nothing more than a dream. If this was for real, then things would really start to be getting interesting around here… 

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Rays of Light and Transformations

Final Fantasy Utopia  
  
"Squall! Squall! Where are you Squall!" The voice of beauty from a gorgeous young woman was calling out for the one she had fallen for with her eyes. This was Rinoa Heartilly. She was in darkness, but it had lit up more and more with each step she had taken, until the world of atmosphere was replacing the darkness around her.  
  
This new place was quite different than anything Rinoa remembered seeing before, and she knew that on the planet she lived, she seen every place there is within that world. She must've been in a different world...unless she was in a dream at this moment. There was a few thiings she did recognize though, and this would have to be the Chocobos and Moombas running about on this fine, beautiful, sunny day. The land that stretched beyond her sight was vast and calm. Some of these Moombas were either riding the chocobos or playing with them, and along with the Moombas and Chocobos, there were these small, white, winged creatures with a bon bon on top of their heads.  
  
Rinoa never seen these before, but they were also playing with the Moombas and Chocobos, and some were riding the chocobos. As the chocobos were racing about, it seemed excellent and exciting, and all these creatures were having fun. Rinoa was all alone though, and this wasn't fun for her at all. She was lost in this strange new world. She wanted to find Squall, to be with him, for he was her knight, and she still had some sorceress powers within her. She could feel this strength existing in her still.  
  
Rinoa wasn't the only person here in this land. Surrounding the area were many other people watching. They were watching the events and entertainments of the Chocobos, Moombas, and the strange, white, puffy creatures that Rinoa did not know what they were. It was until she heard a shout from a nearby girl who looked to be around her age, with long brown hair that had a long strand of a single braid. This girl was showing a lot of excitement and life and was eagerly watching the white puffy creatures run about.  
  
"Oh! I hope that Mog wins! I'm betting on that green-winged one. I never seen anything like that one before... What do you think Tidus?" The tall, handsome, blonde-haired, spunky man that was standing next to Yuna, holding her in his arms while watching in excitement as well looked over towards the green wings of the creature called, Mog. "That is strange and different indeed. Look over at those Chocobos over there! And I never seen any of those creatures before, and these people who are watching... There's something that seems different about them. What's going on here?"  
  
Everyone was looking towards the Mog with Green wings, and the Chocobos that were now glowing. Confused faces had replaced the excitement upon everyone's face. Rinoa was definitely shocked, and this is when she wanted Squall here the most. For the skies started to darken and rays of light were raining down upon everyone, and large sheets of hail. This was definitely bizarre.. What were these rays of light? It wasn't good at all, because as it reflected off of someone, that person got fried and zapped by this light, until it completely burned them up. Now everyone in these Calm lands were running away from these lights, and new lights were forming everywhere. It was.."Disasteriffic!" a young girl with long braided her and a bikini top was running around, looking for shelter from these lights and for the girl who wished for the green-winged mog to with the game it was playing.  
  
This green-winged mog wasn't quite cute and mysterious as it had looked before. It was transforming, and the transformation wasn't any good. As it was growing and glowing, the body of the Mog was getting bigger by the moment, and its skin was changing, and so was its face. It had transformed into...A Dragon. The Chocobos that were glowing were transforming too, and those that weren't, ran away as quickly as they could, while some got Chocobo fried by the rays of light. These transforming Chocobos became huge Dark birds with magnificent armor equipped and blades that replaced their wings. These were their new wings. The Moombas had vanished before anyone could realize that they were still around. Where they had vanished too, no one knew for they were worrying about keeping themselves alive.  
  
While the Rays of Light were scattering around, and the hail coming down grew to a bigger size so that it could knock people down and the light would zap them away. Many were ducking under anything they could find, and they were running into a building known as Lunatic Pandora that had newly appeared in the Calm Lands. For Yuna and Tidus never remembered seeing it there before. The girl named Rikku, this was the girl in the bikini top, found Tidus and Yuna, and with them, she ran into this new building with everyone else. As they reached the entrance, they looked back at the destruction that was springing out upon the Calm Lands. This was worse than lightning, and it already killed many.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku wanted to save them all, but there was nothing they could possibly do. The Mogs and Chocobos that didn't transform into either a Dragon or a malicious Bird, ran past the three of them and into the building. The rays of light weren't anywhere around them at the moment, and they wanted to split up and bring as many as they could into the building where it would be safe. Tidus and Rikku splitted up in opposite directions and started bringing people in. While Yuna stared straight and noticed a girl that appeared to be around her age, struggle to get away from the lights that were trailing her. So far this girl was lucky. She was blasted with the light.  
  
Yuna had to do something to save her from this ray. It was getting closer and closer, and the girl off in the distance who was wearing blue and had long black hair, was running towards Lunatic Pandora to seek shelter away from the Light. Yuna was walking towards the girl, looking around to make sure a ray of light didn't spot her. Suddenly she could see that the black-haired girl fell over. This wasn't good. The ray of light was about to penetrate itself into her. Yuna dove and ran as quickly as should could towards the Girl and this oncoming light. She took out a Dark Sphere while she was running towards it, and took out her Gun. She loaded this Dark Sphere into her Gun that she equipped onto her right arm, and shot it up towards the Light that was coming from the sky.  
  
The Ray of Light grew dark, and it ceased its moving and trailing of the fallen girl. From here, Yuna ran towards the girl's side, quickly pulled her up, and brought her inside the building. Everyone else who was outside was safe in the building at this point. Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna closed the door, and they stepped back into this huge building. The injured girl that Yuna had just rescued looked up at Yuna with a smile. "Thank you. My name is Rinoa. I suddenly just came here, and I'm looking for a man name Squall." The name Squall didn't ring a bell in Yuna's, Tidus' or Rikku's mind. They told her their names, and told everyone else around that they should be safe in here for now.  
  
The safety wouldn't last long though, because the Rays of Light were merging and becoming one huge Beam of Light, and all of a sudden, its direction was heading towards the building of Lunatic Pandora, and as it went over this building....it was blasting away the walls. If everyone didn't run out of the path in time, it would soon ultimately fry them away....  
  
Meanwhile..Squall was still struggling with Sephiroth in a bruting duel. The weapons were starting to break, at least Squall's gunblade was. Squall had to pull the trigger and perform another action on Sephiroth to stop his attacks. Sephiroth seemed to sense this, and beat Squall to do anything before he could. Sephiroth had enough of this, it was time to destroy this whole Island and all the people that were upon it at this moment. Sephiroth stepped back, and he was transforming. He turned into Safer Sephiroth with the powers of the Black Materia. Now he was a God.  
  
At this point, he was producing his Ultimate powers of...Super Nova...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Jewels and new Light

Final Fantasy Utopia  
  
Squall could see this oncoming power. It would be too phenomenal, and he possibly couldn't defend himself against this, unless he was to strike before the power was unleased. The Super Nova charge looked like it could destroy this whole area, or maybe even more than that... Squall had to use his Ultimate Gunblade attack. Lionheart!  
  
While Sephiroth was charging up the Super Nova attack, Squall hurriedly raised his Gunblade, and dashed towards Sephiroth, performing the Multiple brutal slashes of Lionheart. Sephiroth wasn't noticing or paying attention to anything Squall was doing. He was too focused on his power, and he didn't need to lose this concentration, because a barrier was around him and it deflected any of Squall's attacks, even his Lionheart attack.  
  
This was getting Squall worried, and as there were those that had tended to the dead Wakka, luckily they were able to use a phoenix down on him to bring him back. Wakka got up and stumbled around. He was really angry and still sore from the deep cut, but that was slowly recovering, due to the powerful phoenix down that was used on him. Wakka wanted revenge, and someone had to pay. That person had to be the one who would surely pay for what they have done to him. This would pain Wakka for a long time.  
  
Wakka whistled and right away, all his Blitz Ball team members came forward to his side. It was time to Blitz! Along with Wakka's whistle, a Chocobo came running. A Tonberry was slowly falling this Chocobo with its knife stuck out, and the head of...  
  
"Oh My God!! Cloud is...he's...I can't look..." The crying Tifa was running out of sight and into the Shinra building that was upon this isolated island. She couldn't live if Cloud was dead...and seeing his head on the knife...she just felt like jumping off from the top of the Shinra building. When she was gone, Cloud came soon after to the same scene that the Tonberry with Cloud's head was placed. This was the real Cloud...but his head was upon his shoulders. Cloud was panting and stopped to catch his breath. He saw the Tonberry and shouted.  
  
"Stupid Tonberry! Stop right there! Give me back my stuffed head! That's a present for Tifa so she could always have a memory of my face while I'm away. Especially with all this new madness that is going on, and...Sephiroth is back! I thought he was completely done for! Hey you! Step away before you're finished for. I'll take care of him again with my omnislash."  
  
Squall looked over to the blonde-spiky haired young man. He saw that the man was bringing out his huge Sword and it was beginning to light up. Squall knew that he should get out of the way before he would be in the centre of the two powers that would be cast out. Squall dove out of the way just in time. The Super Nova power was sent out against everyone in the surrounding area, and at the same time, Cloud was using his limit break, 'Omnislash'  
  
A bright light lit up the whole island and consumed everyone within it. What happened now? Who survived? Did anyone survive?  
  
Garnet looked around. She did not recognize the area one bit. It was gorgeous, but was it dangerous? Many jewels laid around, surrounding her. She felt rich and she felt as if she was paradise...but still, she was frightened. Where was her hero, her love? Where was Zidane? Princess Garnet tried to look over the crystals and spheres that barred her from any obvious paths. There were no paths.  
  
Picking up a ruby, she studied this for a while. The ruby was blinking at her, but it wasn't a blinking light, this ruby had eyes. All these jewels seemed to be alive. They were staring at the princess with curiousity, and Garnet was staring at the jewels with anxiety. Would these jewels harm her? Jewels like these contained powers.  
The Crystals and Spheres floating up around Garnet, and they were glowing and sparkling at her. Garnet looked around frantically, and as the crystals and spheres started to spin faster and faster, the other jewels were sinking in the ground and rising. Garnet then let out a great shriek of terror...  
  
From off in the distance, Zidane could hear a loud high pitched ring. What and where was this coming from? Garnet wasn't with him anymore. The last thing he could remember was holding onto Garnet tight while they were reunited once again. Then it was darkness, and it seemed like everyone blacked out, but now he was here. The setting was bright and a whole bunch of colours were underneath his feet.  
  
Zidane came to believe that he was on top of a rainbow. This rainbow shown down light all around. Why has Zidane appeared on top of a rainbow out of all places? Another strange sight was the appearance of a huge stadium standing off in the distance. There was a sign on this stadium that read: 'Luca Stadium' Was this place called Luca? This seemed to be nothing but a dream, or was Zidane dead and this was the place where the ceased living went to.  
  
From above, Zidane could hear maniacally insane laughing pentrate the air around him. Then an odd dressed man came floating down towards Zidane. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I am Kefka and you will die with everything else that exists!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Going in deeper

Final Fantasy Utopia  
  
It would be time for the monsters to become hero. They would have to fight evil for their world to stay protected and safe. At least the Tonberrys and Cactuars thought this to be. Especially since the Desert in which the Cactuars dwelled upon was now in an underground. The Tonberrys lived under these grounds, and they depised the sands that just came from no where, just as the Cactuars didn't like the darkness and spookiness of the undergrounds.  
  
Above ground is where the curse must've been put on them. They must get out of this place and go above ground to take care of the wickedness so that they could find their rightful homes back intact. Either that, or they migrate to another area which is strictly nothing but just either desert or undergrounds.  
  
The Cactuars and the Tonberrys would have to work together to stabilize their future and the future of their homes. Meanwhile their problems were one of many that was happening to a World that was slowly starting to become one. No one yet knew about the mystery behind the collectings from other worlds moved over into one world, and then all the other worlds being destroyed. It all went to fast for them to notice anything.  
  
The thing that everyone did notice was the huge differences the area they once knew had become, or the new strangers suddenly just appearing. The Conflicts and evil seemed to be getting even greater too. All of this would just grow and grow until a single world was contaminated with differences from other worlds. Everything merged into one...but why and how?  
  
"Everyone! Run out of this building and go down into the undergrounds! There is a tunnel that leads down to them." Tidus yelled this out through all the anxious shouting. Most of it was from women. They had to evacuate Lunatic Pandora before the beams would get to them. The Light beam wouldn't be able to reach through the ground into underground.  
  
Everyone was already running to the opposite direction of the light beam and out of the door. Just as Tidus mentioned about the underground tunnel, this is where they were all heading to. Haste was needed to be used to get them all away from the one huge beam. Tidus cast Haste on Yuna, Rikku, Rinoa, and himself so that they could quickly run out and towards the underground tunnel.  
  
"Nooo! Damn Stupid Beam! Go faster and kill everyone! The Damage Capability has to increase a lot so that it could penetrate to the undergrounds!" Kefka was furious and letting out some steam. On top of the rainbow, the colours were starting to fade away from Zidane's eyes. The sky around was growing darker, and the Luca Stadium was starting to light up with a bunch of glowing lights around this stadium.  
  
"Why am I here? What are you doing? Are we on top of the World? Are you trying to destroy the world of Gaia or Terra? I want some answers now!" Zidane was shouting at Kefka, which was probably an unwise thing to do with the state Kefka was in right now and he was an insane killer that hardly showed any mercy to anyone.  
  
All Kefka did was turn to Zidane and look at him with a devilish grin, and Zidane knew that he would have to fight this maniac and save whatever world Kefka was trying to destroy.  
  
"Cloud...Squall...Wakka...You three are the chosen ones by the Archangel. To fight the World Merged. It is a Final Fantasy Utopia. Someone created this, and this has to be stopped. You never heard of Final Fantasy? That is very peculiar because it is what you live in. The essence of your Worlds. All these essences have become one, and the light swept you three from disaster and a horrible fate to bring you here as the Guardians to fight. There are three others that we have to wait for who will also be guardians."  
  
Cloud, Squall, and Wakka were all ghostly white. It was like their spirits were just floating around a peaceful haven. Heaven? Were they going to be revived from more than just a phoenix down? To go back to life and fight on, the World was calling for them to protect it from all evil. New evil? The Worlds essences merged into one? They would have to discover and explore everything on their own.  
  
"I have chosen the Soil for the likes of you!" Kaze, the Dragongun fighter was battling it out with a huge transformed and warped Mushroom. This mushroom was poisonous and its poison absorbed some into Kaze.  
  
Kaze was poisoned and would have to destroy the Mushroom monster so that the poison could be released. From behind the bushes someone was watching the feud. This was a red lion-like creature. He was known as Nanaki.  
  
Just as Kaze's gun was warping and its powers were changing, awaiting for three magical bullets to be inputted into them, something around them was changing and warping too. The whole environment was becoming different.  
  
Nanaki was watching carefully, he saw Kaze suddenly vanish into a great light, and the huge large Mushroom turned into a Fat Chocobo. Nanaki was still in the bushes which vanished too and turned into a spring. The spring was now wetting Nanaki, but he walked away from it and walked over to the Fat Chocobo.  
  
He just had to find out what happened because everything around him was changing, and instead of the Fat Chocobo bellowing out, 'Kweh' It was starting to make noises like a Mooba...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. The forces grow stronger

Final Fantasy Utopia

"I am the Crystal Master. You will bow down to me, Princess. Then soon enough, all of humanity and all creatures in existence will worship and praise my gorgeousness and the preciousness that I am worth." Princess Garnet was terrified with fear being trapped inside a huge purple crystal. The largest Crystal made up as a form of a human and it was filled with many different colours. This was known as the Crystal Master.

Garnet needed Zidane to be there, she needed to be rescued and this Crystal Master had to be stopped. Where was Zidane? Why wasn't he here when she needed him? A member of Royality would have to bow down to an element that is possessed by evil. Was this all a dream?

Off in the distance where darkness can only be viewed, Garnet had spotted a shadowy form of a human. Someone was around to help her? Whether that person was good or bad, Garnet wanted to be saved. She yelled out for that figure off in the distance to come and help her.

With more fear to come, the shadowy figure in the darkness did come closer and closer, its figure not being shown, but the figure of it being human started to transform to something that looked like a demon or a monster of some sort, as it grew larger and larger.

"I am Chaos! The evil enity of the whole world! I can see the whole collection of all the Crystals are here. Who is this Crystalized form and the beautiful girl in that Purple, precious Crystal. The Crystal power of Thunder."

The Figure came out of the shadow and Garnet could spot that it was some sort of Demon. It spoke and was calling itself 'Chaos'. The Crystal Master turned towards Chaos as it had something to say back.

"How dare you interrupt this! I am the Crystal Master! If you think you can steal away this Princess and my Crystals, and you believe you can attempt to rule over all of existence, then you are very wrong indeed! The Crystals will rule all, and Chaos will go down!"

Chaos did not like the tone of the Crystal Master and this Villain was getting into a fercious rage. A duel between these two would come out and Princess Garnet was stuck between it all, isolated in a Thunder Crystal....

"Charge!!" It was a beginning of a war. All the Monsters couldn't get along. Across the field of Balamb. Including the island's forest too. Chimeras, Grats, Malboros, Ochis, and many more of these monsters were battling it out. A mixture of physical attacks and magic powers were flying everywhere. No human could be found except for one single female sorceress by the name of Ultimecia.

She was the one that told all the monsters that appeared on this island from out of thin air, that they were all enemies to one another, and whoever would remain alive after the end of the new war, they would become her special monster pet.

The Special Monster pet would join her through time when she takes over everything through time and becomes an ultimate Goddess.

From the Underground the Cactuars and Tonberrys were exiting the Desert-Underground. They would sought out a way to break the curses that was put on their home, and restore their homes as its rightful environment.

Even though they had no idea where to start looking. Nonetheless, they split up into different groups, mixed with Cactuars and Tonberrys, then they all went into different directions to look around for any answers and ways.

On the opposite side of the Underground Desert, Rikku, Yuna, Rinoa, and Tidus and anyone else who were still alive had ran into the undergrounds, thanks to Tidus' haste spell. They were all safe from that huge light beam that would fry them in an instant. At least they thought that everything would be safe and sound....

The power of that huge single Light Beam increased so much and it was now penetrating through the ground into the undergrounds and onto the surfaces of the sands. The pursuit wasn't over yet, and luckily they still had some haste power on them to immediately sprint off.

They ran and ran until they reached a fork of two paths. Only one of these paths could be taken, and hopefully they would choose one that would lead them out of the undergrounds and into somewhere safe eventually. That Light Beam couldn't last it?

Deciding to take the left path, and again they kept running and running, the huge Light Beam was still trailing them closely. With Bad Luck they ran into a deadend. A blockage of any escape. Now their lives were over with. The Light Beams would consume them all....

All they could do now, Tidus, Rinoa, Rikku, and Yuna, were to hold one another tightly and hope for a miracle that would save their life...The miracle never came. The Light Beam fried them all to ashes and they were all...dead...

"Where are the other three that are also Guardians?" Squall was getting impatient and he wanted to begin whatever they had to do. The Archangel anwered lightly, "They should be here at any time now. Just wait patiently. There may be a rush to start off, but there's no need to really rush that much."

Cloud let out a sigh and Wakka just sat there. Suddenly from out of nowhere, three Ghostly female forms surrounded by light appeared and the guy's eyes widened, waiting to see if these three girls would also be the three other Guardians that they were waiting for.

"Yuna...Rikku...Rinoa...You three are the chosen ones by the Archangel. To fight the World Merged...." The Archangel was repeating all the same things to them except the last little bit. Instead the names were replaced with the names of the three female Guardians.

Wakka knew two of them and Squall knew one of them. While Cloud didn't know anyone there until now. "Rinoa! Is it really you? I've been wondering where you were! ...." Rinoa spotted Squall and ran to him, giving him a big hug. "Yuna? Rikku? Who would've thought you'd two would be the other Guardians, ya?" Yuna and Rikku joined Wakka's side and started talking to him.

Cloud just shifted off to the side by myself, but the Archangel joined him and then began to speak over all the other talking. "You are all united! The six Guardians of Final Fantasy who have been chosen from out of death...." Yuna interrupted. "Tidus!! Where's Tidus!? What happened to him? Please don't tell me he's...dead.."

The Archangel shifted an eye to Yuna and was disturbed with the interruption, but ignored this anyways, continuing to speak some more. "Forget whatever you've known before. Everything you've might've known in different worlds have all collided into one. This is all within one world instead of many. The six of you will have to team up and use your powers to protect and fight the evils contained in this World. This will help separate the World into its own Worlds. I will place you all to the first location you have to fight in. Good Luck to each one of you..."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. The Guardians scatter out

Final Fantasy Utopia

The special monster pet was coming near to being. Many of the monsters were already finishing each other off. Ultimecia just sat back, while enjoying the war that was being fought right in front of her. This was her pleasure and entertainment. Honestly this monster war wasn't necessary, but she just wanted to see it anyways, to see which was the worthier one to stick along with her as her special monster pet.

The war had originally started off with thousands of monsters, but now it was down to around one hundred of them. The majority of the monsters that were left were the Behemoths as they were among the largest ones out of all the monsters. There were also some Ultima Weapons left too, and mostly the huger monsters that existed in the Final Fantasy worlds.

This war is still lasting, and the wait was worth it to see which types of monster and which monster in particular is the strongest and worthiest to serve and side along Ultimecia. In Ultimecia's head, she already was forming her plans to overtake this world and all existence. Once the monster war was finished, soon she would try to manipulate a war between the humans of the world.

The Archangel set out the six ghost guardians out in different places among the world that became merged with all the other Final Fantasy worlds. Wakka was placed under the vast ocean in which many conflicts were occuring beneath this watery world. The fish monsters were attacking the moobas that had changed a bit while they grew gils on them to breathe underwater.

As Cloud was placed to protect the huge city of Midgar in which now other small towns were appeared within and other big cities were attached to Midgar. A civil war could've began in this new city too as many of the citizens living here didn't seem to get along because of all the mixed races and differences in people.

An underground cavern desert which was large, and this was where the Tonberrys and cactuars lived, was where Squall was placed. Yet when Squall was here, there was only a few tonberrys and cactuars remaining. They looked like they were protecting the place, but since Squall was a ghost guardian, they couldn't really see him unless he revealed himself to them.

Ruins of an ancient city laid in front of Rinoa. She was placed in the Ruins of a city once known as Cornelia. It was night right now and Vampires were roaming around trying to look for flesh blood. It was a good thing that Rinoa was a ghost guardian at this point with no blood.

Yuna was sent onto a very large field in which there was nothing around and her surroundings was all misty. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, yet off in the distance she could hear some strange noises...

Rikku had appeared in Gold Saucer right in front of a slot machine. There was also a bar right next to the slot machines called Cids bar. Inside she could hear yelling from inside the bar. Perhaps she should go inside to check this out.

The Great light that swallowed up Kaze had brought him to a place of complete darkness. A lit up castle stood further off in the distance, and in the sky he could see dragons flying about. Kaxe would step up to this castle and check it out inside.

Falling from the sky at that point wasn't rain, but little chunks of crystals. Everytime these crystals bits hit Kaze, he felt himself grow more powerful...


End file.
